This invention relates to charging flowable materials into selected cells of a honeycomb structure and, more particularly, to methods and related apparatus for selectively manifolding (i.e. plugging) cells of a honeycomb structure for the fabrication of filter bodies and other selectively selected honeycomb structures.
Honeycomb structures having transverse, cross-sectional cellular densities of one-tenth to one hundred or more cells per square centimeter, especially when formed from ceramic materials, have several uses, such as solid particulate filter bodies and stationary ;heat exchangers, which may require selected cells of the structure to be closed or blocked by manifolding or other means at one or both of their ends.
A solid particulate filter body may be fabricated utilizing a honeycomb structure having a matrix of intersecting, thin, porous walls which extend across and between two of its opposing open end faces and form a large number of adjoining hollow passages or cells which also extend between and are open at the end faces. To form a filter, one end of each of the cells is closed, a first subset of cells being closed at one end face and the remaining cells at the remaining end face, so that either may be used as the inlet or outlet end of the filter. A contaminated fluid is brought under pressure to one face (i.e. the "inlet" face) and enters the filter bodies via the cells which are open at the inlet face (i.e. the "inlet" cells). Because the inlet cells are sealed at the remaining (i.e. "outlet") end face of the body, the contaminated fluid is forced through the thin, porous walls into adjoining cells which are sealed at the inlet face and open at the opposing "outlet" end face of the filter body (i.e. "outlet" cells). The solid particulate contaminant in the fluid which is too large to pass through the porous openings in the walls is left behind and a cleansed fluid exits the outlet face of the filter body through the outlet cells for use.
Rodney Frost and Irwin Lachman describe and claim in a commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 165,646, filed July 3, 1980 and entitled Filter and Related Apparatus, a most efficient solid particulate filter body formed from a honeycomb structure in which the cells are provided in transverse, cross-sectional densities between approximately one and one hundred cells per square centimeter with transverse, cross-sectional geometries having no internal angles less than thirty degrees, such as squares, rectangles, equilateral and certain other triangles, circles, certain elipses, etc. The cells are also arranged in mutually parallel rows and/or columns. Alternate cells at one end face are filled in a checkered or checkerboard pattern and the remaining alternate cells are filled at the remaining end face of the structure in a reversed pattern. Thus formed, either end face of the filter body may be used as its inlet or outlet face and each inlet cell shares common walls with only adjoining outlet cells, and vice versa. Other cellular cross-sectional geometries and other patterns of sealed cells may be employed to fabricate effective, although perhaps less efficient filter bodies than those of Frost and Lachman.
For the mass production of such filters, it is highly desirable to be able to block selected cell ends as rapidly and as inexpensively as possible. The previously referred to application Ser. No. 165,646 describes fabricating filter bodies by plugging the end of each cell individually with a hand-held, single nozzle, air actuated sealing gun. The hand plugging of individual cells by this process is long and tedious and is not suited for the commercial production of such filters which may have thousands of cells to be selectively sealed. The application Ser. No. 165,646 also postulates the use of a sealing gun mounting an array of sealant nozzles so that the plugging mixture may be simultaneously injected into a plurality or all of the alternate cells at each end face of the honeycomb structure. However, a working model of this device is not known to exist for plugging honeycomb structures having the higher cell densities referred to.
An alternative approach to manifolding selected cells at an end face of a honeycomb structure is described and claimed by Rodney Frost and Robert Paisley in another commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 283,733, filed July 15, 1981 andentitled Method and Apparatus for Selectively Charging Honeycomb Structures, in which an open surface of a honeycomb structure is covered by a mask having a number of openings extending through it. Plugging material is charged against the outer surface of the mask and through its openings into the proximal open ends of cells opposite the openings. Frost and Paisley specifically describe the use of a rigid plate having a plurality of bores extending through it which are spaced and sized to coincide with the open ends of the selected cells at the end face of a honeycomb structure when the plate is positioned against the end face in alignment with its bores opposite the selected cells. Successful use of such an apparatus is dependent upon the ability to provide honeycomb structures having end faces conforming to the face of the masking apparatus so as to prevent gaps therebetween which would allow the sealing material to charge into adjoining cells and to provide predetermined, undistorted positioning of the cells at the end face of the honeycomb structure for accurate registration of the selected cells with the openings in the mask, again, to prevent possible charging of sealing material into adjoining cells.
In a related area, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,591 describes alternate methods of fabricating a multiple flow path body such as a stationary heat exchanger in which a honeycomb structure is provided having its cells arranged in columns across its open end faces, an open end face of a honeycomb structure is dipped into a flowable resist material and the resist material removed from selected columns by cutting it away together with the common walls of the adjoining cells in the selected column or, alternatively, the walls between the adjoining cells of the selected columns are cut away at the open end face of the structure before dipping the end face into the flowable resist material, then the resist material is blown from the selected columns using compressed air directed down the selected columns where the adjoining cell walls have been removed. The end face was thereafter dipped into a slurry of cement to form a sealed channel across each of the selected columns. The remaining flowable resist material was subsequently removed by heating. Although these methods do not involve charging a permanent plugging material into cells as the purpose is to create channels across the ends of cells, sufficient plugging material could be provided to block the cell ends exposed by the cutting step. As the cross-sectional density of cells in the honeycomb structure is increased, for example to improve the efficiency of a filter body, the tolerances needed for the removal of adjoining cell walls required by these methods tighten. The problem is particularly heightened when the filter bodies are fabricated from extruded ceramic or ceramic-based honeycomb structures as the present state of the ceramic extrusion art cannot provide perfectly parallel rows and/or columns of cells. Also, these methods requires the partial destruction of adjoining cell walls and are entirely unsuited for the fabrication of filter bodies or other selectively sealed honeycomb structures where the cells are plugged in a checkered or other possible alternating cell pattern at the end faces.